1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telephone dialing system for specialized services, more particularly, to such a dialing system which is capable of both interpreting the number dialed and responding to received interrogating tones.
2. Objects of the Invention
There are often situations where control of access to telephone use is desired and may be effected by employment of a password or Personal Identification Number (PIN). A related activity where interactive control of a telephone line is necessary is the requirement to supply an account code over a telephone in order to obtain a service. Typical applications of such arrangements include a system for billing hospital patients or university students for phone use through a home or office telephone bill and an automated telephone ordering system for the purchase of goods and/or services. It is with, respect to a specialized dialing system for such applications, toward which the present invention is directed.